


sing for me

by angelsarefalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AUs, M/M, SPN - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefalling/pseuds/angelsarefalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean is the lonely street singer, and cas is the generous shop worker, and just about the only person to give dean the time of day. destiel au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> I have wrote more of this- if you for some reason want to read more, just look it up on fanfiction.net under the same name

Every week, on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday there was always, without fail, the same street singer on Lawrence Street. The singer that always sung classic rock, with his rather beaten up guitar and case.

It just so happened that the same road that he sung for, was the road of the RSPCA charity shop, in which Castiel worked. Even though it did not pay, he had always just wanted to help, and as the Godson family was relatively known as a rich family, he was never too short of funds. Ever since Cas laid eyes on him, he was strangely fascinated by the man, and so every day after work he would usually push a minimum of $5 into the battered case in which money was collected, depending on how much he had in his pocket, which always resulted in a grin from the singer.

Cas had always liked how happy it seemed to make him, the smile actually seeming genuine instead of the forced politeness seen on many other singers or music players on that street. The smile always reached his eyes, which were a vivid forest green, which stood out against the slight tan he had, and the dozens upon dozens of freckles concentrated mostly on his nose and cheeks, but seemed to also feature on his arms, and a few around his collar as Cas had noted. In simpler terms, he was breathtaking, and If the amount of girls stopping and staring at him was anything to go by, he could have anyone and everyone he wanted.

However it wasn't until the man was singing a rather down beat rendition of hey Jude that they actually talked- other than the odd word of gratitude they had never actually spoken to one another. the singer was at his regular road, but instead of His regular confident posture, he was slightly slumped over, a relatively down beat expression on his face. Cas instantly figured something was wrong, as having seen the man every 3 days for the most part of half a year; he had never seen the man look so broken.

Once the man had stopped singing Cas walked up, pushing $20 into the case. Before his hand had even fully let go of the note, the man's hand was on his shoulder, a look of half gratitude, half confusion on his face

"wow man thanks, but, are you sure, I mean, that's a lot of money." he rushed, moving his hand from the others shoulder, giving him a grin, which although it lit up the man's face, it looked forced.

"yes, I am sure. Are you okay, though?" he questioned, his head tilting slightly to the side as his eyes squinted slightly, As if examining the man closer

"yeah, I, I'm fine. Don't worry uh..?"

"Castile. I'm afraid I am worried though, I've never seen you in such a state since you started singing here. Are you sure you're alright." he asked in his normal gravelly tone, looking over to him with interest.

"I'm dean," he said, cutting Cas off after he had said his name. "and I am fine, it's nothing really, I don't want to worry you." he explained quickly, telling himself he wasn't lying, that today being the anniversary of his mother's death was not a big deal, because he had been through this day many times before. However, Cas didn't seem to buy it, as he simply responded that dean was lying which resulted in a sigh from dean as he explained what was happening to Cas, who apologized before handing him another $5, ignoring his protests. Dean didn't even know why he had told him, that was a thing only his closest friends knew, and he had only technically just met the guy, sure, he was practically the reason he still ate properly, as he was the biggest tipper, but he was still a stranger. Some parts of Dean wanted to change that, to become closer to him, but he never really had the chance, he had always left before dean could actually talk to him.

However some days they did talk, and after a few weeks dean had found out relatively a lot about Castiel. He now knew he worked at a charity shop because he wanted to help, and that he didn't need the money from a job because his family was rich, and despite his protests, they still sent him money every week from their business. He also did art when he could, which sometimes sold for a decent sum of money. In turn, Dean told Castiel about himself, and a lot about his brother, Sammy, who had recently started law school, and dean was doing everything he could to help pay. He worked 3 jobs, Sunday through to Tuesday he worked in the garage, and every night he worked at Harvelle's roadhouse, and of course, the singing he did. He said that he isn't doing anything with his life, so he might as well help Sammy do something with his.

Cas smiled at that, his eyes crinkling slightly. "you're a very generous man, dean." he mused, before throwing a $10 note in.

"Says you, you're practically the reason I can still eat!" he said, giving him a grin. "I really owe you- hey, uhm, we should do something, you could come to the roadhouse later? I mean if you want. I could get you free stuff.." he trailed off, flushing slightly at his terrible wording, only relaxing when Cas said "I'd love to." and the smile was audible in his voice.

True to his word, Cas did show up later, his eyes instantly searching for dean, who was behind the bar grinning at a blonde girl who shoved his arm before pointing over to Cas and grinning back at dean.

"hello dean." he said, the side of his mouth pulling up slightly into a smile as dean slid a glass towards him.

"hey, Castiel. Uhm that's Jo," he pointed over his shoulder at the blonde girl who was currently grinning at them both, waving with her fingers, at which Cas waved back. "she's alright. Hey, thanks for coming Cas." he smiled, Cas tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Cas..?"

"oh, uh, it's a nickname; I mean Castiel is such a mouth full. Why're you called that anyway I mean, it's a bit weird for a name." he babbled slightly, trailing off when he thought he could be offending the other.

"oh, ok. And my parents were rather fascinated by angels I guess, we're all named after them, but I guess I got an obscure one, because it's rare someone realizes it's the name of the angel of Thursday," he shrugged slightly, looking up at dean again. "we have a large family. Gabriel, Anna, Michael, Lucifer and Balthazar." he listed, his eyes fixed on deans own, which from deans expression, made him relatively uncomfortable.

"wow, big family- oh wait a sec." he said quickly, heading over to the woman who had just sat down, chatting idly with her before sliding her a drink, Cas' eyes fixed on him at all times. "hey sorry about that." he grinned as he walked back over slinging his towel over his shoulder, leaning on the bar on his forearms.

"no need to apologize dean, it is your job." he said simply, sipping at the drink he was issued earlier, soon finishing it, at which he was given yet another.

"do these not affect you or something? You seem as sober as earlier..." "I have a high tolerance. Although I do believe I'm starting to feel something." he said simply as he downed the 2nd glass, his nose crinkling at the taste, resulting in dean laughing quietly, smiling at him. They continued talking until Jo called over to him, signaling his shift was over; throwing a towel at his head gently, which dean shook off, hanging up his apron and towel before walking over to Cas.

"this was enjoyable dean, I like talking to you." Cas said, his eyes fixed on deans own in ye familiar stare he usually held with the other, as if he was studying him.

"yeah, we should do something else sometime. Hey, how'd you like diner food?" he grinned over at the shorter man, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever really had any." he shrugged slightly, tensing under dean's arm.

"wow, really? Well, when're you free?" "every day after 4. Can we do Friday at 6?" he asked, looking up at dean, tilting his head slightly to the side, at which dean nodded, grinning before letting his arm drop off him.

"sure thing Cas, it's a da- plan." he stuttered slightly, refraining from saying the cliché of it being a date, smiling nervously before dismissing himself to his car and driving home. On Friday dean wasn't singing, he was just strumming his guitar to what seemed to be led zeppelin. When Cas had tried to pay him again, dean grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

"hey, Cas, no need." he smiled and let go of his wrist, his arm dropping back to his side. "we still doing tonight?" he asked, trying to hide the slight nervousness he felt in case Cas had changed his mind, relaxing once Cas had nodded.

"will you pick me up? My brother has taken my car, I have no other means of transportation..." he trailed off, looking hopefully up at Him.

"yeah sure, where do you live?" Cas gave him the directions to his house and forcefully pushed the money from earlier into dean's hand, running away before he could return it.

2 hours later dean had showed up at Cas' house, only getting lost once on the way, thankfully having multiple tapes he could play. Cas slid into the passenger seat, smiling slightly and nodding in thanks. "you like classic rock a lot." he stated, flicking his eyes over to him again.

"yeah, my parents loved it, and well after they...well I just started listening more." he shrugged, turning into the diner and getting out. "also, seeing as you refused to not pay me, I'm buying your food." he grinned over at him.

"no, dean I don't mind-"

"ah, no protest. I'm paying" Cas sighed in defeat, frowning slightly before nodding, walking into the diner and sitting down.

"thank you, dean." he ducked his head waiting for a waitress.

Once they had both ordered they chatted idly, Cas talking about how he was sorry to ask for a ride, as his brother had driven away sometime in the middle of the night to drive to some strip club 7 hours away, in which there was a possibility a girl names Kali worked, and he had wanted to see her as unclothed as he possibly could, as he had for the most part of 4 years. In turn dean nodded, mumbling replies around his burger that had arrived moments before. It had been 4 hours before wither of them actually noticed, only actually realizing once the waitress asked them if they were staying any longer, because she had to lock up.

"oh, shit, it's late I'm sorry."

"can you split the bi-" Cas asked, not looking over at dean

"no, don't do that." he interjected, shaking his head at Cas to say he would pay, the waitress only laughing as dean handed her the money and got up. "Cas, don't worry about paying seriously, you've done enough for me."

"dean, it's not as if I don't have enough money." he protested, walking over to the car, huddling up in his coat to keep warm in the slightly cool October air.

Dean sighed and got into the car, led zeppelin instantly starting to play at high volume, grinning at Cas' jump and wide eyes he turned it off. "thanks for coming with me anyway Cas, it's nice to have a friend for once." he mused, talking before he could stop himself, not even fully knowing If they were in fact friends.

"I'm your friend?" he looked over at dean, tilting his head to the side before grinning, actually grinning instead of his usually half smile. "I've never really had one," he shrugged once he realized his response, his grin fading slightly as he looked down. "Thank you, dean."


End file.
